hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic hurricane season (Farm - Future Series)
NOTICE: This is in no way based on real life storms - the storms listed here are entirely fictional for the year, and do not represent the season in the physical world. Please be guided. The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a fairly active Atlantic hurricane season that produced 23 tropical cyclones, 18 named storms, ten hurricanes, and three major hurricanes. The season officially lasted from June 1, 2019, to November 30, 2019, dates which by convention limit the period of each year when tropical cyclones tend to form in the Atlantic Ocean basin. The season began with Hurricane Andrea on June 15, and ended with Hurricane Sebastien, which dissipated on November 12. The most intense storm was Hurricane Karen, which attained Category 5 strength on the Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale. The most damaging storms of the season were Hurricane Dorian, which caused extensive flooding in Belize and Jamaica, Hurricane Karen, which struck Greater Antilles, and Hurricane Sebastien, which affected Mid-Atlantic states. Due to their severe damage, the names Dorian, Karen ''and ''Sebastien were retired by the World Meteorological Organization. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:260 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/06/2016 till:22/06/2016 color:C2 text:"Andrea (C2)" from:07/07/2016 till:12/07/2016 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:17/07/2016 till:20/07/2016 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:23/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 color:C2 text:"Chantal (C2)" from:03/08/2016 till:11/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Dorian (C4)" from:09/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" from:12/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Fernand (C4)" from:18/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Gabrielle (C1)" from:22/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" from:26/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:TD text:"Ten (TD)" from:03/09/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:TS text:"Humberto (TS)" barset:break from:06/09/2016 till:11/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Imelda (C1)" from:08/09/2016 till:14/09/2016 color:TS text:"Jerry (TS)" from:11/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Karen (C5)" from:15/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:TS text:"Lorenzo (TS)" from:23/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 color:C2 text:"Melissa (C2)" from:25/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:TD text:"Seventeen (TD)" from:03/10/2016 till:09/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Nestor (C1)" from:12/10/2016 till:18/10/2016 color:TS text:"Olga (TS)" from:15/10/2016 till:17/10/2016 color:TS text:"Pablo (SS)" from:24/10/2016 till:27/10/2016 color:TS text:"Rebekah (TS)" from:01/11/2016 till:03/11/2016 color:TD text:"Twenty-Two (TD)" barset:break from:04/11/2016 till:12/11/2016 color:C2 text:"Sebastien (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The season started on June 1, 2019, and officially ended on November 30, 2019. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. A month into the start of the season, Hurricane Andrea developed in the Caribbean Sea, and after six months of activity, Hurricane Sebastien dissipated on November 12. The season was very destructive, with total damage of $320 billion, making it costliest season until beaten by next year. Three storms were destructive, causing a lot of damage. The first of them, Hurricane Dorian, made landfall in Yucatan with winds of 150 mph (240 km/h), causing flooding and almost $8 billion. Hurricane Karen made landfall in Puerto Rico and U.S., costliest hurricane until Hurricane Marco next year. The third and last significant storm was Hurricane Sebastien, made landfall as a strong hurricane, causing $67 billion in damage (2020 USD). Systems Hurricane Andrea Main Article: Hurricane Andrea (2019) A disturbance developed within the Intertropical Convergence Zone on June 12 and remained on its track west. An area of low pressure developed in association with the system over the eastern Caribbean on June 14 and further organized into a tropical depression by the following day. Moved west, the depression intensified into Tropical Storm Andrea on June 16, eventually strengthening into a hurricane and attained an initial peak with winds of 85 mph (135 km/h) before moving near Belize City, Belize several hours later. Andrea weakened into a tropical storm as it made landfall at the Yucatan Peninsula, and upon executing a northwestward , began to steadily intensify. The cyclone intensified into the season's first hurricane on June 20 and attained peak winds of 110 mph (175 km/h) as it made landfall on Mexico, at on June 21. Once inland, Andrea turned north-northwest and rapidly weakened over the mountainous terrain of Mexico. It dissipated on June 22. In southern Mexico, torrential rainfall led to numerous landslides and mudslides, while rivers flooded many homes and roads were collapsed or damaged. Hundreds of thousands of citizens lost power, and widespread infrastructure was damaged or destroyed. In Belize, storm surge of at least 4 ft caused beach erosion, causing some flooding. Along its track, Andrea was responsible for 33 deaths and $2.5 billion in damage. Tropical Storm Barry A tropical wave exited the west coast of Africa on July 4. The northern portion moved north-northwestward and transitioned into a low pressure area early on July 3. After convection gradually became better organized, a tropical depression developed early the next day. The depression moved northeastward and initially struggled to intensify due to the presence of dry mid-level air. However, early on July 9, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Barry while curving eastward. Shortly thereafter, deep convection developed, allowing the storm to deepen further. Later, strong wind shear soon weakened Barry.After losing all deep convection late on July 12, Barry became extratropical. The remnants persisted for a few days, until dissipating. Tropical Depression Three A well-organized tropical wave moved into the eastern Atlantic on July 10. Tracking westward, the wave gradually developed shower and thunderstorm activity and a closed center of low pressure. Curved bands extended from the center on July 17 indicated the development of a tropical depression. The system was centered northwest of the Cape Verde Islands. Unfavorable northeasterly shear prevented intensification, with the depression peaking with winds of 30 mph (45 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 1009 mbar at the time of formation. As a mid-level ridge to the north of the cyclone weakened, it turned west while gradually weakening. By late on July 19, little convection existed over the center of circulation. On July 20, the depression degenerated into a remnant area of low pressure and dissipated a few hours later after the center deteriorated into a trough. Hurricane Chantal A tropical wave emerged off the western coast of Africa in late July, acquiring sufficient organization to be declared a tropical depression on August 18 while located about southwest of Cape Verde. The depression intensified into Tropical Storm Chantal six hours later. Steered generally westward, the cyclone managed to attain hurricane intensity around on July 25. Thereafter, Chantal began a period of deepening, becoming a Category 2 hurricane and attaining peak winds of 105 mph (165 km/h) early on August 21. The negative effects of dry air and increased shear began to affect the cyclone after peak. Early on July 27, the storm weakened to a Category 1. Chantal then deteriorated to a tropical storm on July 29. After about twelve hours, the cyclone weakened to a tropical depression as it moved away from the Leeward Islands. Chantal degenerated into an open wave on August 1. The remnants of Chantal continued to the west-northwest for another day and dissipated sooner. Hurricane Dorian Main Article: Hurricane Dorian (2019) An area of disturbed weather east of the Windward Islands was designated Tropical Depression Five on August 3. Early on August 4, it was named Tropical Storm Dorian, and it was upgraded to a hurricane later that day. Tracking generally westward, it rapidly intensified to Category 4, and after fluctuating in strength, made landfall on Yucatan with 150 mph (240 km/h) winds. At least 155 deaths and more than $8.7 billion (2019 USD) in damage have been attributed to Dorian. Hurricane Dorian's effects were quite severe; damage on Jamaica was estimated at $4.9 billion (2019 USD). Hurricane Dorian made landfall near Belize, as a Category 4 hurricane with 150 mph (240 km/h) winds on August 8. Residents of the region were reported to have been given warning of the oncoming hurricane, which left many fisherman stranded at sea. In all, Dorian killed at least 125 people, and damage in Belize totaled $3 billion (2019 USD). Tropical Storm Erin Tropical Storm Erin formed on August 9 in the Gulf of Mexico from a persistent area of convection. Based on reconnaissance data, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Erin on August 10. It weakened to a tropical depression as it made landfall near Louisiana, on August 11 and the NHC issued its last advisory on the system shortly thereafter as it moved inland. The storm flooded more than 75 homes and businesses. Along its path into the central states, Erin killed 8 people and left about $90 million in total damage.. Hurricane Fernand A westward-moving tropical wave developed into Tropical Depression Seven on August 12. Initially, strong vertical shear hindered the depression from strengthening into a tropical storm and on August 13, however, it acquired suifficient organization to be named Tropical Storm Fernand. The storm continued to strengthen gradually until wind shear decreased on August 15, causing Fernand to become a hurricane later that day. By August 16, Luis became a major hurricane after it reached Category 3 intensity. Next day, Luis was further upgraded to a Category 4 hurricane. Early on August 19, maximum sustained winds reached 155 mph (250 km/h), though the lowest pressure in relation to Luis was initally recorded at 934 mbar until post-analysis. After weakening slightly, Fernand turned north and made a curve early on August 20, After remaining a major hurricane for a several days, Fernand weakened to a Category 2 hurricane while south of Newfoundland on August 21, The weakening was possibly due to shear and low surface temperatures. On August 23, Fernand rapidly accelerated northeastward and weakened to a tropical storm and it rapidly become extratropical and merge with a frontal zone shortly after moving northeast. Hurricane Gabrielle A frontal low emerged into the Atlantic Ocean from the west coast of Africa on August 15. After passing over Bermuda, it moved generally east-northeastward and crossed a region of colder seas. As a result, tropical cyclogenesis remained minimal. As the low pressure system turned to a more northerly direction, it reentered warmer waters with less shear. The environment was favorable for further organization, and the system attained deeper convection and a better-defined circulation. It developed into that Tropical Depression Eight The depression strengthened, and approximately a day later, became Tropical Storm Gabrielle. After becoming a tropical storm on August 19, Gabrielle turned eastward and continued to intensify due to relatively light wind shear. By August 21, it was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane. The storm peaked with winds of 85 mph (140 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 982 mbar on the following day, before weakening from colder ocean temperatures and increasing wind shear. On August 22, Gabrielle transitioned into an extratropical low. Tropical Depression Nine A tropical wave developed in the eastern Atlantic Ocean on August 19. The system slowly organized, developing a surface low pressure on August 21. Convection associated with the storm steadily increased as the low moved towards west. By August 22, the low organized into Tropical Depression Nine, after the convection had persisted for about 12 hours. An upper-level low to the west caused strong southwesterly wind shear, which inhibited development. On August 23, a building ridge caused the depression to slow at the same time as the convection began decreasing. The storm's center became exposed as the deep convection became limited to a few small cells north of the center. By August 24, the depression degenerated into a remnant low. Tropical Depression Ten A tropical depression formed on August 26 in the northeastern Gulf of Mexico from the interaction of a tropical wave, and the tail end of a cold front. Initially containing a poorly defined circulation and intermittent thunderstorm activity, the system transitioned into a tropical depression after convection increased over the center. Tracking northwestward, the depression moved ashore near Florida early on August 28, and shortly thereafter it dissipated over northern Georgia. Tropical Storm Humberto In late August, a dissipating cold frontextended into the northeastern Gulf of Mexico, where the development of an area of low pressure over the next day on September 1. The low pressure area didn't develop until September 3 and deemed as Tropical Depression Eleven, strengthening into Tropical Storm Humberto half a day later. Before attaining its peak intensity with winds of 50 mph (85 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 1,002 mbar, Humberto made landfall on Florida, then it reached it's peak intensity. Weakening ensued afterwards, and later that day the circulation of Humberto became elongated as it was downgraded to a tropical depression. The increasingly disrupted system later dissipated within a frontal zone early on September 8. Hurricane Imelda On September 4 and September 5, a frontal trough stalled in the Caribbean Sea. A low developed and organized sufficiently to be designated as Tropical Storm Imelda on September 6. Moving in an erratic motion at a very slow pace, Imelda continued to strengthen. On September 7, it made landfall in Yucatan. Late on September 8, the cyclone intensified into a Category 1 hurricane after entering the Bay of Campeche, peaking with maximum sustained winds of 75 mph (120 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 982 mbar. Due to the storm's slow movement, Nate began to upwell cooler waters in its wake, while very dry air began entering into the storm, resulting in weakening. It made a loop aa it started to move northeast. On September 10, Imelda made landfall in Mexico, with winds of 65 mph. Shortly after making landfall, much of Imelda's convection and thunderstorms diminished, with the system generating into a remnant low on September 11, which dissipated about five hours later.. In Veracruz, floodwaters had flooded most of the city, due to heavy rainfall. Imelda is the most destructive storm to strike Veracruz since Ingrid of 2013. Imelda caused at least $720 million (2019 USD) and 31 deaths, mostly in Veracruz area. Tropical Storm Jerry Tropical Storm Jerry formed on September 8 in the Caribbean Sea from a tropical wave. Based on reconnaissance data, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Jerry on September 9. It weakened to a tropical depression before making landfall near Texas, on September 13 and the NHC issued its last advisory on the system shortly thereafter as it moved inland. The storm flooded a lot of homes. Along its path into the central states, Jerry killed 4 people and left about $55 million in total damage. Hurricane Karen Main Article: Hurricane Karen (2019) On September 11, the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave southwest of Cape Verde. The disturbance moved west, organizing into a tropical depression on September 12 and Tropical Storm Karen a day later. On a west-northwest course, Karen undergoed a rapid intensification on September 14, Maria strengthened winds from 80 mph (130 km/h) to 160 mph (260 km/h), thus reaching Category 5 strength. Karen eventually reached peak winds of 175 mph (280 km/h) late on September 15. On September 20, the eyewall of Karen struck the easternmost island of Hispaniola, and land interaction caused a significant degration in Karen's structure, and it weakened to a Category 2 hurricane while moving offshore. Growing in size and curving north, Maria regained Category 3 strength and maintained this intensity for several days before eventually restrengthening to Category 5 strength. It attained second peak winds of 160 mph (260 km/h) and it made landfall near South Carolina. After weakening into tropical storm, the system turned east away from the United States, and ultimately evolved into an extratropical cyclone over the far northern Atlantic, on September 23. Puerto Rico sustained catastrophic damage from Karen, with nearly every structure on the island damaged or destroyed. Surrounding islands were also dealt a devastating blow, with reports of flooding, downed trees, and damaged buildings, and already decimated buildings damaged by Maria. Haiti and other parts of Lesser Antilles also suffered catastrophic damage. The islands' electric grid was devastated, leaving all residents without power. Many structures were leveled, while floodwaters trapped thousands of citizens. The United States National Guard, Coast Guard, Army Corps of Engineers, and other like units worked to administer aid and assist in search and rescue operations. In South Carolina, Karen caused tremendous damage in the area, blowing out many establishments and leaving most of the state without power. Georgia and North Carolina states also suffered heavy damage. Total number of deaths are estimated at 1,420, 1,000 in Puerto Rico, 355 in Dominica and the rest of Lesser Antilles and the rest from United States. Total number of damages are amounted at $243 billion (2019 USD), causing it to become the costliest hurricane ever recorded. Tropical Storm Lorenzo On September 15, Tropical Storm Lorenzo developed in Gulf of Mexico. It originated from a trough of low pressure in the southeastern Gulf of Mexico that previously formed in the northwestern Caribbean. It accelerated to the northeast before reaching a peak intensity of 996 mbar and making landfall on Florida. Lorenzo dissipated on June 2. In Florida, the rainfall resulted in slick roads, which caused a traffic-related death, and a woman was killed after drowning. It caused at least $40 million (2019 USD) in damages. Hurricane Melissa A tropical wave developed into a tropical depression while west-northwest of Cape Verde on September 23. Although sea surface temperatures were only marginally warm, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Melissa early on September 24. Further intensification occurred and by early on September 26, Melissa reached hurricane status. The storm deepened significantly over the next 24 hours and became a Category 2 hurricane. Later on September 26, Melissa peaked as a Category 2 hurricane with winds of 100 mph (155 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 972 mbar. At the time of peak intensity on September 28, Melissa was heading northward to north-northwestward because of a subtropical ridge. Shortly thereafter, shear began increasing, causing the hurricane to weaken. It caused Melissa to move northeastward on September 28. Later that day Melissa deteriorated to a Category 1 hurricane, hours before being downgraded to a tropical storm. On September 29, Melissa weakened further.. Eventually, the storm curved northward and weakened to a tropical depression on September 30. About a day later, Melissa turned extratropical. Tropical Depression Seventeen A low later emerged into the Caribbean Sea and developed into a tropical depression at September 25. About 10 hours later, it made landfall near Belize. Despite decreasing wind speeds as the storm crossed land, the circulation became better-defined. Early on September 28, the depression emerged into the Bay of Campeche and began strengthening due to warm sea surface temperatures. however, it failed to attain tropical storm status, After 12 hours, Seventeen made landfall near Veracruz at the same intensity. The storm rapidly weakened and degenerated into a remnant low early on September 29. In the Mexican state of Yucatán, wind gusts up to 40 mph and heavy rains downed trees and power lines. Three deaths were reported due to drowning Hurricane Nestor Tropical Depression Eighteen developed from a tropical wave in the Caribbean Sea at on October 3. The depression is estimated to have strengthened into Tropical Storm Nestor a day later. The storm headed north-northeastward and encountered slight wind shear, but it didn't cause Nestor to weaken. Nestor slowly curved east-northeastward and continued strengthening, with reconnaissance aircraft data indicating that the storm reached hurricane intensity on October 5, and peaked with winds of 75 mph (120 km/h). However, the storm weakened back to a tropical storm as it made landfall landfall near Panama City, Florida. Nestor rapidly weakened to a tropical storm about six hours later and transitioned into an extratropical cyclone over Alabama late on October 9. Severe flooding in coastal Florida caused significant damage in a lot of counties. There were 11 fatalities and about $830 million in damage in Florida. In other states, heavy rainfall and tornadoes resulted in severe localized damage, particularly in Alabama, and Mississippi. Overall, Nestor caused 11 deaths and about $865 million in damage. Tropical Storm Olga Tropical Storm Olga developed from a tropical wave in the northern Gulf of Mexico on October 12, and struck the northern Mexican coast shortly thereafter. It drifted northward through the state, turned to the south, and re-entered the Gulf of Mexico. The storm continued towards west, made landfall on Texas and then turned into remnant low. Olga peaked with winds of 65 mph (100 km/hr) and pressure of 998 mbar. The storm was a major flood event throughout its path from Texas. The worst of the flooding occurred in Houston, Texas where, 15 in of rain fell when Olga stalled over southeastern Texas. The storm killed 17 people, including 10 who drowned. The storm also caused $1.5 billion in damage (2001 USD), making it one of the costliest tropical storm on record in the United States. Subtropical Storm Pablo Early on October 13, an extratropical low developed along a stationary front over the central Atlantic. Deep convection began to initiate near the center. As a result, Subtropical Storm Pablo developed on October 15. Pablo moved generally eastward and strengthened slightly on October 18, but weakened later that day after convection diminished, causing it to stay subtropical and didn't got tropical status. The storm attained its peak intensity with sustained winds of 70 mph (110 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 988 mbar. Amid colder ocean temperatures, Pablo lost all of its deep convection and transitioned into an extratropical cyclone on October 17. The remnants merged with another system several hours later. Tropical Storm Rebekah A tropical wave exited the west coast of Africa and entered the Atlantic on October 19. Four days later, a mid- to upper-level trough increased convection along the northern portion of the wave. Eventually, the system transitioned into a broad surface low. Despite southwesterly vertical shear, deep convection began to increase by late on October 23. After becoming better defined, the system developed into a tropical depression on October 24. A day later, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Rebekah. On October 25, the storm moved north-northeastward around the northwestern periphery of a mid-level ridge. Rebekah strengthened further and peaked with sustained winds of 60 mph (95 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 999 mbar. Early on October 26, strong wind shear began impacting Lorenzo, causing the circulation to become exposed to deep convection. It degenerated into an open trough on October 27. Tropical Depression Twenty-Two A tropical wave emerged off the western coast of Africa on October 22, reaching the southwestern Caribbean Sea by October 28. Convection increased that day, and further organized after the system entered the Bay of Campeche three days later, subsequently leading to the formation of a Tropical Depression Twenty-Two on November 1. Steered west, the depression couldn't intensify further. Interaction with land began to weaken the storm a few hours later, and it made landfall near. Mexico with winds of 35 mph (55 km/h). The storm rapidly weakened as it moved inland, falling to tropical depression intensity on November 3 and degenerating into a remnant low six hours later. The remnant low continued inland before dissipating over the mountains of eastern Mexico that same day. Hurricane Sebastien Main Article: Hurricane Sebastien (2019) Tropical Depression Twenty-Three developed from a tropical wave east of the Turks Islands on November 4. On the following day, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Sebastien despite unfavorable westerly shear, which became a hurricane by November 6. It weakened but restrengthened afterwards. After striking the Abaco Islands in the Bahama, conditions improved, allowing for Sebastien to strengthen into a Category 2 by November 8. Sebastien to move erratically offshore North Carolina and hit with Category 2 intensity. Wind shear and cold air associated with the front weakened Sebastien to a tropical storm on November 10 and removed some of its tropical characteristics. It transitioned into an extratropical cyclone over western Nova Scotia on November 12. Sebastien is one of the most destructive hurricanes to strike New England since Sandy. It is also very destructive in the Carolinas. The storm killed 6 people and it caused around $67 billion (2019 USD) in damages. Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, except for Imelda, which replaced Ingrid, respectively. Retirement Due to their impacts, three names were retired: Dorian, Karen and Sebastien. This was due to their severe and it's impact. The names that were chosen to replace them in 2025 were Darren, Kelly and Samuel. Other Seasons Category:+AMO seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Destructive seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Future Seasons